Some electronic devices support device management interfaces that allow configuration, monitoring, and control of the devices. For example, users may directly interact with management interfaces through switches, menu, or command line interface. In other instances, software management programs interact with a management interface of the devices. In some cases, multiple users, either directly or via management programs, may simultaneously or alternately interact with the electronic devices.